Nobility 101
by Brightness Davar
Summary: After his dancing success at the Swinter ball, Kristoff is on a roll. That is, until he's invited to a formal dinner. Why is his suit so tight? What is this thing around his neck? And what could possibly go wrong? One-shot sequel to 'Dance me to the end of love'. Can be read as a stand alone :)


**Good day peeps! It's been a while. There's nothing worse than a need to write but having nothing to write about! Thankfully this thing happened and i might just continue with this story line. It's kindof a type of sequel to _Dance me to the end of love._**

 **I do not own Frozen.**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Well, it really can't get any worse.

An invitation for one Kristoff Bjorgman, Ice Master and Deliverer, to attend a formal dinner at castle Arendelle. No biggy. No Problem. He's had dinner with the Queen and Anna before, like four days after the Thaw. It was terrifying the first time, too. He had worn his Sunday best only to see that the Queen and Anna were dressed as casually as can come, in the exact same outfit they had worn earlier that day. No extravagant anything. Just the three of them getting to know each other better. He had toned it down from that day forward, having realised that the Queen was actually just Elsa. A normal human being just like he was, not including her powers over ice and snow of course.

But, the problem was that this was to be a _formal_ dinner. This time it will be extravagant. Anna had even got him a new suit. A scratchy way too tight black suit that chafed when he walked. At least he could wear his father's red waist strap and still look formal enough for the evening. But he still didn't understand why he couldn't just wear the one he had worn at the Swinter ball. And what in troll's name was this red thing he was wearing around his neck?!

Kristoff regarded himself in the full length mirror, turning this way and that trying to wrap his mind around the mess he had gotten himself into. He wasn't even initially invited to this stupid thing in the first place. Anna had brought it up when he had dinner with them _last night_. It looked like Elsa had been hesitant, but Anna has this look that neither he nor Elsa can ever say no to. At least Kristoff understood why Elsa would hesitate. He had less than no idea how to act around nobility. He's gotten way too comfortable around the royals to be worried about what they'd think of him. Heck, he and Anna were officially courting for six months and Elsa was practically already his sister. They've known each other for more than a year now since the Thaw.

What was worrying the mountain man was the rest of the people who'd be there: the Queen's council members. Some of them have been in their position since the late King Adgar's reign. They knew what to expect and what to do or what not to do. A block of ice has more sense than Kristoff will ever have. The closest he's ever come to the nobility before was at the Swinter ball a few months ago. He didn't have to talk with them at all. When he wasn't dancing with Anna, he was talking to her and her sister or just watching them talk with whoever they talked to.

A knock on the door made him jump.

"Kristoff?" It was Anna. Her voice had an immediate and calming effect on him. "Can I come in?"

"Y-yeah," he turned to face the door, "Come in."

Anna entered the room he had to use to get ready. His heart stopped at the sight of her. She stood by the threshold, dressed in a beautiful olive green evening gown. The hem and bodice were decorated with gold crocus embroidery and glinted when she moved. Her hair was pinned in an elegant bun and Kristoff found himself missing her pigtails. Her formal hairstyle served as a reminder that he really didn't need. She was a Princess and he was a commoner. His lungs constricted painfully, like it did when he fell through thin ice when he was younger.

"I knew you'd look handsome in that suit." She smiled that lopsided Anna smile and he felt himself breathe again.

"Really?" he turned to face the mirror again, fiddling with the gloves on his hands, "I feel stupid. Why couldn't I wear the other one?"

"Don't be silly," she scolded behind him. He heard her dress rustle as she walked towards him, and fix the strap on his lowerback. "This one is more suited for dinner than dancing. Kai and the others did a wonderful job getting you in this thing."

"I swear Kai is trying to kill me." Kristoff mumbled, "I can barely breathe with this thing around my neck. What even is it?!"

Anna giggled as she moved to stand before him, restraining his hands before he could rip the cursed material off his neck.

"It's called a cravat. And be glad it's not a frilly one," her eyes glinted with mischief, "Elsa suggested this one instead of the one I wanted to get you."

"Well, I'll have to thank her then?" He sighed suddenly, deeply, "This is stupid. I am stupid. Anna, why am I even here? I don't belong h–"

"Hey," she interrupted with a piercing stare and a gentle hand squeeze, "I won't have you belittling my boyfriend like that, got it Buster?"

A small smile tugged at his mouth, but Anna could see right through him. He was completely out of his element. You want to trek through the wilderness? Give Kristoff a call. Fight off wolves and survive through blizzards? He's your man. Have dinner with some peacocks and their manners and he'll freeze up faster than you can say 'North Mountain'.

Anna cocked her head to the side in thought. "Do you want to know why you're here, Kristoff?" His eyes bore into hers with something akin to desperation. "You're here because _I_ need you to be. You're stuck with me Bjorgman, and there's nothing you can do about it." His smile reached his eyes this time. "It doesn't take a title in order for someone to be worthy of anything, one look at he-who-is-a-jerk-face and there you have it." Anna smiled as Kristoff chuckled. "You're more of a Prince than anyone I've met before."

"What did I do to deserve you?" he asked, resting his forehead against hers.

"You put up with my spontaneity," she smirked before she gave him a quick kiss, "Speaking of…I kinda need you to follow my lead tonight." She turned around with his hand in hers and walked out of the room, "Tonight's not gonna be like the others…"

"What? Really?" he feigned a shocked expression, "I had no idea, 'cause, you know, I always wear an extremely tight suit with a choking crivat around my neck."

"It's called a _cra-vat_ , wise guy." She rolled her eyes fondly, "And I'm serious Kristoff. We _never_ eat formally if it's just the two or three of us. It's too much trouble to prepare seven pieces of cutlery and two glasses."

 _Wait what?_ Kristoff's eyes bulged, _SEVEN?!_

* * *

Anna had prepared Kristoff as best she could on their way to the dining hall.

She gave him a crash course on etiquette and mannerisms that she thought he'd benefit from knowing about. Kristoff would've felt offence at her advising him not to rest his elbows on the table, or eat before Elsa has taken the first bite, but his head was being overloaded with too many rules to feel anything else besides his growing panic.

"Don't add salt before you've tasted the food, you'll offend chef Louis and nobody wants that. Cut the butter –" what does that even mean?! "- don't scrape it. Tear the bread before you eat it. Tear it into small bite sized portions, Kristoff. That's the only thing you can eat with your hands, by the way. Hold the wine glass by its stem..." She rambled on about how to hold the fork, "Tines down, balanced against the index finger, hold it in place with your thumb and index finger" and how to sip, "don't slurp", his soup from the side of the spoon.

Half of what she said went straight over his head. His eyes continued to grow in size as she informed him on all the little nuances that were etiquette. In much too short a time, the two of them reached the hall leading to the dining area and what was certain to be the death of the mountain man. He was left to fend for himself for a short while before she and Elsa were to be announced and the shindig to officially begin. They will enter through a side door reserved for royal entry.

As soon as he stepped over the threshold into the room, he felt his knees weaken. The long table before him was decorated in such excessiveness Kristoff couldn't help but again be reminded of his low social status. He'd never seen something like this in his life before.

The table was impressive, to say the least. Two candelabras stood lit at the end of each side of the table, separated by a bouquet of purple Crocus flowers and Reinrose in a bed of Baby's Breath. The chandelier was alive with dancing flames that lit the room along with the lanterns along the walls. It created a calming atmosphere without too much or too little light to see by. The council members were scattered about the room in small groups while an ensemble provided a light melody to harmonise with the white noise of conversation.

All of this was lost to Kristoff, who stood frozen on the spot staring at the plate setting on the table. Seven. She was right. He could see and count _seven_ pieces of cutlery arraigned around a plate that had two more inside of it, along with two glasses. Why on Odin's green earth would anyone ever want to eat with more than one fork and knife, ever? It's insanity. That's what this is. That and Kristoff _really_ didn't belong amongst the posh around him. He felt like an imposter in his suit. Like a child playing dress up.

Before he made up his mind to bolt from the room, screaming in terror, Kai cleared his throat. How such a soft sound could carry so far, and instantly still the…1,2,3,4…9 people in this room along with the ensemble, was beyond Kristoff's already frying brain.

"Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle." Kai announced and Kristoff's frozen state thawed when he saw Anna search for him as soon as she entered on her sister's arm.

Their eyes met and she smiled brightly. He could do this. She wanted him here and that's all that matters. She had lamented many a time how boring formal dinners were. Well, he was here to ensure that tonight would be a little less boring than before. His plan was simple. He'd stroll up to her and sit next to her casually. Keeping a close eye on what to do as she does whatever it is she does. She wanted him to follow her lead? Then that's exactly what he's gonna do.

"Welcome," Queen Elsa intoned formally. She smiled at each person in the room, but Kristoff could swear her gaze lingered on him and her smile became more sincere when she looked at him. "Thank you all for joining us at dinner this fine evening."

Kristoff will never understand the pleasantries exchanged between nobility. It's not like it's the first time they had dinner together. This was a monthly thing, done before the council meeting held the next day. There after they would have _another_ dinner and depart to their respective lands the day after tomorrow.

"If you'd please take your seats, we can begin the evening's enjoyments." The council, including Kristoff, bowed and curtsied towards the royals and made their way towards their seats.

Kristoff had to force himself not to make a running beeline towards Anna and the vacant seat next to her. Having been staring at the room from the door, he was the furthest away from both Elsa who sat at the end of the table and Anna at her right hand. He would've kicked himself for his stupidity right then as he made his way towards them, he really considered it as soon as an old council member sat next to his Princess. He clenched his jaw, caught her eye directing him to sit across from her and moved to the place she indicated. Only for it to be taken by another council member.

 _Thor almighty!_ He swore in his mind, but he kept walking. If he couldn't sit next to or across from her, then he'll just have to settle for sitting as close to her as he could.

It turned out that the closest he could come to her was next to an old woman, who sat next to a man, who sat across from Anna. He tried to keep the smile on his face as polite as possible, but the old man next to Anna gave him a once over that made him want to punch his overgrown moustache off his face. He reminded Kristoff of a beaver with his lips always scrunched in displeasure as they hid away two enormous front teeth. The thick white moustache couldn't obscure the contempt Kristoff could clearly see in his face. The old man's attitude reminded him of why he didn't really like people in the first place.

 _Calm down Bjorgman_. He admonished himself, breathing deeply, _you can't screw this up. This might just become your life in the future._ Looking at Anna's encouraging smile, he felt himself relax.

"And just who might this strapping young man be?" the woman next to Kristoff asked as soon as everyone took their seats.

"This is Kristoff, our Ice Master and Deliverer." Elsa answered, a pleasant smile cracking her Queenly mask.

"The man I'm courting." Anna added with obvious pride in her voice.

The irritation next to her cleared his throat, "Would it be best if the young man was seated next to you, your Highness?"

 _Yes!_ Kristoff perked up in his seat, almost got up out of it but Anna shot him a look that made him stop.

"That won't be necessary, your Grace," the Princess assured, the sisters glanced at him, "Thank you for the offer."

The man next to her smiled in a manner that suggested him being pleased by the situation, like a beaver that had just constructed the best dam in history. Anna gave Kristoff an apologetic shrug. What just happened? Didn't she want him next to her? Wasn't that the plan from the beginning?

"Looks like you'll just have to put up with my company, Ice Master." The woman next to him said.

Kristoff wanted to grunt his agreement like he usually did when he didn't feel like talking, but at least he knew that wouldn't be a good idea. "It would seem so." He said instead, though he couldn't keep the steel out of his voice.

Anna and Elsa looked at him with concern while the wine was served to all on table; they clearly wanted to say something but could not. Why were they acting so weird? The old woman next to Kristoff straightened with a knowing smile and a wink at the Princess who gave her a relieved smile in return. As soon as the baron next to Anna caught the attention of both the Queen and Princess, the woman spoke quietly to the bristling man next to her.

"Don't blame the Princess, young man." Kristoff felt himself deflate at the grandmotherly tone her warning took, "It's not her fault." She thanked the servant who filled her glass and held it by its stem, "There are many things you do not yet understand. Politics is a nasty business where old men grow more sensitive as they age."

Kristoff just looked at her sipping her wine as he was served his own glass as well as some water in the other one. So that's why there are two glasses. He had seen her lips moving, but he just couldn't understand what she had said. She must've noticed for her wrinkled face took on a motherly smile of understanding.

"Young Master," she leaned toward him conspiratorially, "I'll let you in on a secret." With a glance at the people closest to them, Kristoff found himself leaning towards her as well. "Baron Bilsk there," she gestured to the man next to Anna with a slight tip of her glass, "Is quite the traditionalist. Even though he asked if the Princess would prefer you next to her, and believe me she does, she could not take up his offer lest she offend him."

"But…" he frowned, "But why ask, then?"

"Pleasantries." She sat straight again, "We are bound by the blue blood flowing through our veins." She regarded his confused expression with affection. "The ones with the most power oft find themselves bound by it. You are freer than any other person sitting at this table, my boy."

Kristoff sat straight and regarded the men and women seated around the table tonight. His gaze travelled up towards the Princess and the Queen. It's as if a fog had been lifted. Elsa and Anna weren't at table tonight, the Queen and Princess were. Their crowns glinted in the candle light when their heads turned this way and that. For the first time, Kristoff could clearly see the strain their necks were under, holding the weight of the light tiaras embedded in their hair.

"My name's Gjude, Dutchess of Trondheim." The woman held her hand out in greeting. Kristoff's eyes snapped towards her. "You may call me M'lady." Her mouth quirked with mischief.

"Hi." He said eloquently, grasping her proffered hand as softly as he could lest he break it.

"I feel we will be good friends, young man."

"Please call me Kristoff." He smiled at her, just as the first course was served.

A plate covered with a silver dome was placed before each member at the table. Kristoff swallowed heavily, earlier ease forgotten. He glanced at Anna trying to see whether or not he could see her hands and copy what she was doing. He couldn't. When the dome was lifted off his plate, the most delicious smell wafted up his nose.

"Hmmm…this smells amazing." Momentarily distracted, he reached for the first spoon he laid eyes on. Before he could pick it up, Gjude placed her hand atop his own, effectively stopping him. He looked at her hand and then at the woman it belonged to. She was looking at the Queen, as were everyone else.

' _Don't eat before Elsa has taken the first bite.'_ Anna's earlier crash course flitted through his thoughts.

He felt himself warm in embarrassment and gratitude towards the elderly woman who helped him. Elsa placed something on her lap, picked up a spoon, and dipped it in her bowl. Her every move was precise and so graceful, Kristoff couldn't help but stare. As soon as the spoon touched her mouth, the Duchess' hand left his own. He looked at the woman next to him again. She made a show of picking up the napkin and placing it on her lap; she then took the spoon furthest away from her plate and dipped it in her bowl. Kristoff glanced around at the people who were doing the same before he looked at Anna again. She was looking at him showing him three fingers.

He scrunched his face in confusion at her.

She smiled and, after placing her own napkin on her lap, picked what looked like a random spoon up, and made as if she admired it. She turned it around so that Kristoff could see what it looks like before she too dipped her spoon in her bowl.

 _Ok Bjorgman_ , he thought looking down at the enigma before him. _You can do this._

His mind was reeling as he tried to figure out which spoon to take. Would he cause an international incident if he chose the wrong one? Would be exiled to Wesselton for his idiocy? It sure felt like it. Deciding the napkin was the safest thing to do first, he placed it on his lap. Searching for the spoon that looked the most like the one Anna had picked up; he saw two spoons next to a knife on the right side of his plate. Did she mean the third one from the right? He bit his lip and chose the one furthest away from his plate. Hand hovering above the spoon, he took a deep breath in preparation, and picked it up.

No gasps of horror rang out when he touched it. He looked up at Anna who nodded and winked at him before she resumed her conversation with the man across from her.

"Why are there so many spoons?" he muttered under his breath, "It's not like you really need more than one…"

"Right you are Kristoff." The duchess smiled at him, "But I think it's best to follow my lead so that we don't give ol' Bilsk there a heart attack, shall we? Welcome to Nobility 101."

He nodded his gratitude and glanced at the man who was watching his every move.

"Definitely a beaver with those beady eyes…" he mumbled under his breath. From his peripheral, he saw Gjude dip her spoon in the soup slowly. He copied her movement to the T. When he wanted to place the whole thing in his mouth, she cleared her throat delicately. He froze and lowered his spoon, looking at her.

She raised an eyebrow that clearly reminded him that he should follow her lead. HIs grin was sheepish as he watched her sip the soup from the side of the spoon.

 _Right, 'from the side' Anna had said. Why in Odin's name would anyone ever want to eats like this?!_ he sighed and resigned himself to an interesting night.

* * *

Kristoff learnt a great deal of many things during the progression of this forsaken dinner. Like how to hold a wine glass by its stem.

He had seen Elsa and Anna drink wine before, but he's more of an ale man himself and never felt the need to try it out. Wine is much too sophisticated for his taste. When he did taste the wine he was pleasantly surprised at the woody texture that flooded his senses. He had had trouble grasping and balancing the glass at first. The stem was thinner than his pinkie finger and his logic dictated that it would be easier to hold the glass instead of the toothpick holding the thing upright. When he had tried holding it the way he wanted to, baron Beaver almost had a fit.

Most of what he learnt after that was what _not_ to do. He couldn't shift around in his seat, or make himself more comfortable by spreading his legs under the table. Man, did he receive a glare of a lifetime from the woman who sat across from him. He had to force his back to stay ramrod straight throughout the whole ordeal. His lower back was already protesting the strain he was placing it under. He couldn't even stretch out his neck muscles threatening to spasm any minute now.

How was he going to survive the night? Dinner hasn't even been served yet! Apparently, the soup had just been the starter. He was told not to finish his meal because it would be regarded as being rude.

"How is eating everything considered rude?" he all but hissed at the woman next to him. "There are people who barely have enough food to get by."

She sipped on her wine wearing that grandmotherly smile; she might as well have been his grandmother for all he knew. Her appearance certainly put her in that category. Why were all of these people so old? Isn't there at least one – oh wait, there's a younger man sitting at the end of the table. Wait, the duchess is speaking to him.

"I'm sorry," he looked back at her wearing an impish smile, "Could you repeat that?"

She smiled, her crows eyes wrinkling in amusement. "I said, I know this may seem like a lot to take in –"

"No kidding."

"But, you have to understand. If you ate everything, they might view it as an insult to the Queen who is also our host, by suggesting that she did not provide enough food and forced you eat as much as you could."

Kristoff frowned deeply, offended for Elsa's sake. "El– Queen Elsa would never –"

"I know she wouldn't," She looked around at the people she has served on the council with. "But the others will. Many of these men and women are stuck in the 'old ways'." She looked at him then, seriousness clouding her bright eyes for the first time that evening. "You must learn to adapt if you see yourself having a future here."

Kristoff looked at Anna when she laughed at something the baron had said. He could see and hear that it wasn't a real laugh. Her laughter bubbled out from her stomach and shook her shoulders with happiness. But at the same time he could see that it wasn't faux either. Anna had learnt how to be herself and be the Princess in one person. If she could do it, maybe he could too?

"How?" he looked at the woman he had befriended in such a short timeframe, "How could I ever belong here?"

Gjude breathed in deeply, placed her wine glass down, and waited for the servant to take her and Kristoff's almost empty plates away. All the while she wore a pensive expression as she thought about her answer. Kristoff had to force himself not to start fidgeting. Instead he tugged on his gloves underneath the table. How did Elsa wear these things for so long?

"Do you see the man at the end of the table?" she finally asked, her voice was controlled and low enough that only he could hear her. He turned to look down the table again, at the only other young man he had noticed. Well, young might be pushing it. He was definitely older than Kristoff, if his greying temples were any indication. But he was much younger than the rest of the fossils, that's for sure.

"The one with the red c-cravat?" he stuttered almost forgetting how to pronounce the cursed piece of material around his and every other man's neck. Maybe that's why the Beaver was so irritable?

"Yes, he is lord Vanskelighet of Rykene." At Kristoff's bemused expression she chuckled, "we call him Vans. Lord Vans was a commoner before he was a lord."

The mountain man regarded the other man closely. He was speaking with the men and woman closest to him, smiling and laughing, looking exactly like the rest of the people on table.

"He was awarded the title much like yours was given to you."

"You mean my title is an actual thing?" he asked her incredulously.

"Oh yes indeed it is." The duchess grinned, casting a glance at the Princess. "Princess Anna had scoured the books in search of a title for you and only found it when the Queen suggested looking for it in another book." She smiled at her monarch fondly before she shook her head. "But I digress…" She looked back at Kristoff. "Lord Vans had helped his town during the unexpected Winter in Summer last year. He took charge when everyone else fell into a panic. The Queen had heard of what he had done and awarded him the title and a seat in her council because of his leadership skills."

Kristoff looked at the man again; he seemed pretty at ease with everything happening around him.

"Even Corona's Princess had married a man of low social status." She continued, "In fact, I believe he was a thief before he met her."

"Yeah," Kristoff grinned, recalling when he had met Eugene in the past, "I've met him before."

"So you see, there is hope for you yet Ice Mater." She took up her wine glass and held it up towards him in a gesture that he was very familiar with. He responded by taking his glass by the stem and tapping it as softly as he could with hers.

 _Everything here is so_ _delicate_ , he thought as he took a sip. He looked at the Beaver glowering in his direction. Kristoff couldn't understand what he did wrong now; he's holding the glass like he should. He even took the smallest sip imaginable for Loki's sake! _I'll probably break him by the end of this thing no matter what I do._ The mountain man smiled at him as pleasantly as he could, _Might as well have some fun._

Before he could concoct a plan involving the Beaver blowing a gasket, dinner arrived much like the starter had, covered in a silver dome. Steaming _lapskaus_ , or stew, was revealed on a bed of rice with carrots on the side. Kristoff had to chuckle when he realised that his plate was the only one that had the extra carrots on. He looked up to see Elsa and Anna smiling at him. Well Anna was grinning openly, but her sister was and always had been more reserved with her emotions. Nevertheless a soft smile like the one Elsa wore was a definite sign of affection. He gave them a lopsided smile in response and raised his eyebrows at the Queen.

She frowned slightly before Anna elbowed her with amazing subtlety, reminding her that she had to take the first bite before anyone else could start their meal. She pinched her lips in embarrassment before she took the smallest bite he had ever seen her take. And she could already take small bites to begin with. Kristoff looked down at his plate and sighed. He really wanted to shovel his food into his watering mouth but he had to figure out which fork to use first. At least there was only one knife.

He looked over at the duchess' plate and saw her hold her fork in the weirdest position he had ever seen. It was tilted down. _Down_! As in upside down. But, you're supposed to use the fork like a shovel to put the food in your mouth, right? Apparently not. One glance at the people around him and he saw that they all were eating the way Gjude was. He picked up the fork closest to his plate, the biggest one and turned it around. Was this what Anna meant when she said that the 'tines' needed to be down? Kristoff really had no idea that the fork's teeth were called tines. There's so much he had to learn. He sent his gaze towards lord Vans and felt his resolve harden.

If he could do it, so could Kristoff.

After trying and failing to get the food onto the back of his fork and into his mouth, Kristoff could feel his frustration building. He gave up and stabbed three slices of carrots before popping them into his awaiting mouth. Manners and the Beaver be dammed; pun intended.

"Deep breath, dearie," Gjude soothed softly next to him, "Let's not kill baron Bilsk this night."

Kristoff looked up from his plate straight into the baron's hard gaze, unwavering, challenging. The tension was too much and the man grabbed his wine glass and took a long sip, breaking eye contact. Kristoff smirked in triumph and speared a single carrot this time. He placed it in his mouth and chewed slowly. Anna swallowed her lips in an attempt to keep her mirth at the show she had witnessed down.

The rest of the evening went by without much happening. Kristoff had managed to figure out how to eat without his food cascading down his upside down fork and even partook in some small talk with lord Dustan who sat on his left. He learnt that he actually didn't need to say anything. Just present a subject of discussion that centred on the person you're having a conversation with and _bam_! Instant conversation, without him having to say anything for the remainder of their talk.

He learnt of the lord's grandchildren and wife Lady Una. He was told the story of how they met. A love story of legendary proportions ensued; with the Lady having been a servant to a ghastly old hag. She had been kidnapped when she was younger and presumed to be dead by her seven older brothers… So enraptured was he with the story that he hadn't even realised that his plate had been taken away only to be replaced by dessert. Not until Anna sighed dreamily and mumbled the word "chocolate" with her sister did he look in their direction.

His smile was fond as he watched Anna and Elsa struggle not to inhale their chocolate krumkake. As always, Elsa was more reserved but a little less so with her dessert this time around.

 _So that's why she took such small bites_! He struggled to keep his laughter inside of him, _To leave more room for dessert. I am so not gonna let her live this down._

He glanced back at the lord to make sure his story was finished and saw him convers with the man next to him. He couldn't help but notice how everyone was eating their dessert with so much constraint it looked like they were being controlled by a puppeteer. Supressing a grimace of distaste at the charade he looked at Gjude's plate to determine which piece of cutlery he could use. The elderly woman's face was practically radiating bliss because of the dessert she was clearly enjoying. She was such a stark contrast to the machines around the table; he couldn't help but smile at her.

"Enjoying yourself, M'lady?" he grinned when she blinked as if coming out of a trance. And…is she really blushing? Kristoff's smile morphed into a full-blown grin of delight.

She schooled her expression into one of careful neutrality, "Indeed I am thank you for asking."

"You are most welcome." He said with a sophisticated air, tipping his head towards her in respect.

Her voice betrayed her laughter when he broke a small piece of krumkake with his small dessert fork. "I think you'll do just fine, young Master."

"Really?" he couldn't help his insecurities that wriggled his vocal cords.

"Yes," her face softened as the word left her mouth, "You've come a long way from where you were earlier this night." She gestured to the way he was holding the fork, "You could barely use the utensils without looking like a little child learning to use his hands for the first time." He watched her place her wrinkled hand on his own to console his frown, "I mean no offense Kristoff. Truly. When I heard of you the first time, I was sceptical, yes." She squeezed his hand when he sighed deeply, "But I had no need to be." He looked up at her then, "You've proven yourself by just being here tonight.

"We all know you're not nobility, but that doesn't make you unworthy of being here with us tonight." She cast her gaze over the many people sitting on table. Most of them she had known all her life and she had yet to come by someone like Kristoff. Her gaze returned to the young man next to her, "You've behaved like a gentleman the whole night despite the fact that your emotions can be seen reflected on your face." She smirked.

"Yeah, well that's –"

"It's not a bad thing, young man." She straightened in her chair, retracting her hand, "It shows your character. You're an honest man, Kristoff. And heaven knows we need more of those these days." She looked over at the Queen and Princess and smiled fondly, "You've already been accepted." Kristoff followed her gaze, "Queen Elsa obviously has high regards concerning you and one must be blind if they cannot be seen how much Princess Anna loves you. And there's nothing any of us – or the Beaver – can do to stop it."

The smile Kristoff wore fell away faster than you can say 'Busted'.

"Wait, what?" he all but shrieked causing attention to be diverted towards him for a split second.

Gjude picked up her wine glass with such nonchalance, people returned to their conversations, and Kristoff started to wonder if he misheard her.

"The Beaver," she repeated, her famous smirk fighting her lips, "I heard you mumble it earlier. It's quite fitting actually. I can't but see one when I look at him now."

Kristoff had trouble forming coherent sentences in his brain, much less his mouth. "You – I didn't – he – Am I in trouble?"

"Whatever for, my dear?"

"For referring to a nobleman as a beaver…?" he pitched his voice low enough so that only she could hear him.

"Oh, not at all. I actually thought he looked more like a walrus, but that's just me. " She grinned into her wine glass when he tried to keep his laugher in. Her eyes roved across the table again, "We all have secret names for each other. I'm known as the Bulldog. What, with my wrinkles and protective nature."

This time Kristoff couldn't stop the bark of laughter that burst from him, he failed at covering it up when he tried to cough, which in turn made him choke. Gjude pat him lightly on the back, not helping at all.

"Are you alright, Master Kristoff?" Elsa asked before Anna could, concern tinting her formal tone.

"C-couldn-n't – ugh, "He took a swig of water from his water glass and breathed deeply after he swallowed. "Couldn't be better, your Majesty." His smile was lopsided and full of mirth.

The sisters exchanged glances but decided to continue with their own conversations for the time being. Kristoff took another deep drink, ignoring the baron's sniff of contempt, and looked at Gjude when he was finished.

"Your patting didn't help at all." He deadpanned.

"Your shoulders are so strong I'd break my hand trying to help you properly." She countered, returning to her half eaten krumkake.

"Huh."

"Shilling for your thoughts?" her movements were full of grace as she took a bite of her dessert.

"I just pictured you as a mother bear instead of a bulldog."

"Oh, no dear," she leaned towards him and whispered, "That's definitely our Queen."

He chuckled, casting his gaze at said Queen. "More like an ice bear. And Anna is definitely a squirrel."

"A red one to be precise."

"You're one weird noblewoman, you know that M'lady?" He chuckled good-naturedly.

"And you'll be a nobleman yet, my dear boy." She smiled and finished her krumkake.

"I thought we couldn't eat everything?"

"Dessert is the exception."

A look at the royal siblings and Kristoff saw merit in what the duchess had said. As he too finished his dessert, Kristoff couldn't help but reflect upon the evening and how it had turned out. He had learned so much, but he knew he still had a long way to go before he would reach lord Vans' comfort. Just like learning to dance had had its obstacles, Kristoff knew his future was littered with beaver dams and thousands of unnecessary spoons.

One look at Anna and he knew it would be worth it to stick through this.

"So," the duchess' smooth voice cut through his reverie making his start, "When are you planning on proposing?"

Kristoff choked on his last piece of krumkake.

* * *

 **There ya have it :D wonder what the next piece will be about?**

 **Review if the need hits you, may it be a pleasent review 'cause ya know I didn't force you to read this story, don't force me to read a crappy review. Constructive crit is much appreciated, 'cause I know I need to learn and improve :)**

 **Thanks :)**


End file.
